Princess Gale
She Who Will Reign Basic Information Description '''Scales: '''Her scales are a lot like her mother's: ruby and amber. The undersides of her wings are pale rose which she has from her father. '''Eyes: '''Gale has her father's copper eyes. '''Build: '''She is sleek and her shoulders show a slight sign of muscle; because she is a SkyWing she is quite agile and slender yet still able to fight well. '''Personality: '''Princess Gale is the stereotypical SkyWing - well, that stereotype is true, but she's worse than that stereotype, actually. She absolutely despises SandWings because of their actions towards her kingdom and adores her mother, Queen Jasper. Gale is very ambitious, perhaps moreso than her siblings. She has a fiery temper, a reckless tongue, and demands utmost loyalty from any SkyWing. When she isn't threatening foreigners or yapping about her hybrid neice, Gale can often be found flirting and talking smooth with guards. Yes, Gale has a very smooth tongue when it comes to non-SandWing matters and was, at one point, seen sympathizing with a SkyWing-IceWing hybrid (that she later found out to be her half-brother. Ew). '''Voice: '''Rose Leslie Backstory Princess Gale is pure SkyWing royalty, born as the eldest biological daughter and child of Queen Jasper and King Empyrean. She was hatched alongside her odd brother, Prince Agate, who she looked down upon. Her mother had adopted two other dragonets previously, Prince Hurricane and Princess Sunstone. From the moment she first learned she could challenge her mother, Princess Gale had her eyes on the SkyWing throne and somehow getting rid of Princess Sunstone. It was when Sunstone bred with a SandWing named Sunburn and hatched a hybrid dragonet named Caracara that Gale knew she ought to take action. In a confrontation with her adoptive sister, Gale murdered Firenado, one of her sister's friends. She claims that she didn't mean to, but we all know that isn't true. She knows that Sunstone harbored - and still does - a strong dislike of her adoptive sister. Gale soon became more dangerous than she was before. She would watch any strangers that came into the town outside of the castle's walls and would oftentimes "deal" with them, but not in the way you probably think. This lead her to meet a SkyWing-IceWing hybrid by the name of Ragnarok, and they spent a night together. They parted ways the next day because he was off to find his father. She eventually found out he was her half-brother and immediately regretted what had happened between them. Princess Gale managed to find several lovers to drown her sorrows in. She didn't want to remember what happened with her half-brother. Soon after, the Forest of Sho destroyed the MudWing Kingdom and was in the process of ruining the SkyWing Kingdom, which lead Queen Jasper and her SkyWings to take refuge on the AllWing Island. Princess Gale and her neice, Princess Caracara, were trapped in the Forest after it attacked the Kingdom. This is where Gale realized she was expecting eggs. When Caracara and Gale escaped, Gale ran to her half-brother and told him about it and that luckily, they weren't his. Being the reckless dragoness she is, Gale took a party to the Forest of Sho to investigate it because no one was doing anything about it. Ragnarok swore he would come with her, and he did. After the party set up camp in the Forest of Sho, Gale began to have her eggs. No one else in the camp but Ragnarok knew about it. He took her into the woods where she laid one egg, a twin egg. Blizzardflight, a Sky/Ice hybrid similar to Ragnarok, discovered them and the egg in the woods. She swore she wouldn't tell anyone. The egg hatched a few days later. Gale named her daughter Alpine, for the paleness of her scales (due to a lack of fire) and her son Scald, for his firescales. Alpine immediately became her favorite child. She doesn't care much for her son. god this is so long Bloodline '''Parents: '''King Empyrean (father), Queen Jasper (mother) '''Sisters: '''Sunstone (adoptive), Vixen '''Brothers: '''Hurricane (adoptive), Agate, Tierciel, Hyssop '''Half-Brother: '''Ragnarok '''Uncle: '''Prince Screech (deceased) '''Cousins: '''Aviary, Ember (female) '''Brother-in-Law: '''Sunburn '''Sister-in-Law: '''Calypso '''Neice: '''Caracara '''Nephew: '''Ember (male) '''Son: '''Scald '''Daughter: '''Alpine '''Love Interest(s): '''Thistle, Pine, Fall, Crisp (all formerly) Trivia Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Original Characters